1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, and in particular to the indication of a picture that is used for setting a white balance gain.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus in which the setting for the white balance gain of the image data can be fine-tuned is proposed.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-304695 discloses a photographing apparatus in which a fine adjustment can be made to the white balance gain (a white balance adjustment including a fine adjustment).
However, because the visible effect of making the fine adjustment to a setting in the image processing operation, such as the white balance gain etc., is not illustrated, it is difficult to visually recognize a quantity of the fine adjustment made to the setting in the image processing operation.